


Of fins and feathers

by Psycotic_deer_lover



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Gwenvid - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe- David Adopts Max, F/M, Max camp camp - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-24
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-23 10:10:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13785279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psycotic_deer_lover/pseuds/Psycotic_deer_lover
Summary: In a world of humans and mutants, two of our favorite Campers must keep a huge secret in order to feel safe.In other words: Max has wings and has to hide them, but things go wrong.





	1. Chapter 1

Max was never a very open kid. He didn't like anyone knowing how he felt, especially not adults. Ever since he was born he had been taught to hide his true self. Being born with wings was something to be ashamed of in his parent’s eyes, and even more shamed by society.  
It really wasn't his fault he ended up with the wings, he had inherited them from his grandmother. He always just guessed it skipped a generation or something.

Heat was another issue for him, having to hide wings required a lot of clothing, and that was not really too practical in the summer.  
Today their overly cheery camp counselor decided it would be a good idea to do a scavenger hunt. It was way too early in the morning for max to really care, so he simply leaned against the wall of the mess hall and sipped at his apple juice box.   
The hard wood felt a bit uncomfortable pressing into his wings, but if he were really honest,he was never comfortable when he had to bundle them up like that.

Neil approached his salty friend and started with an annoyed tone. “I can't believe those jackasses think we really want to be out here the next hour looking for sticks and shit.”  
He kicks at a small rock, then sits down on a crate near them.  
Max drops his juice box to the ground and huffs. He could feel his feathers ruffle up in irritation at even the thought of joining the activities in this heat.  
Nikki was too busy running rampant and trying to win against everyone else to bother being “cool” with the boys.  
She practically dragged nerris and Preston along to find something called a snozberry bush.

David had noticed max and Neil sitting out of the group, so he walked up to them to find out why they weren't participating. “Hey fellas, why not join everyone for today's activity? I bet you'll have tons of fun if you just put your mind to it!” David finished his statement with a couragous swoop of his fist. Max grunted and shoved his hands in his pockets, “How about no? Seriously I can't believe you thought anyone but Nikki would care about this fucking stick hunt.”  
David pouted “max, watch your mouth, and it's a scavenger hunt. It's meant to be fun!”  
He shook his head before noticing the juice box. “And we talked about the littering habit max. What if poor animal tried to eat this and choked or what if it ends up in the lake?”  
Max only tsked, “natural selection dude, I think only a stupid animal would eat cardboard. And so what if it lands in the lake? This place is already a fuckin dump.”  
David, for some reason, actually scowled at this.  
“Max.”  
Max looked back in surprise.  
“Please just, hear me out, just this once”  
David went back to a begging tone.

Max stared, picked it up, and threw it to a nearby bin.  
“Thank you.” David chose to leave it at that and walk away quietly.

“Well...that was weird.” Neil snapped max out of his thoughts, and he just haughted back. “Nah man, he's just being a fucking tree hugger again. I wish he'd get off of my back with that shit though.”

Soon it was time for lunch, but since the mess hall was too...ashy from being on fire, David made it a picnic day. Nikki had finally calmed down enough for food, even though she still wouldn't sit to eat her sandwich. She hung upside down in a nearby tree, letting her food hang from her lips.  
Having a friend that was part spider monkey could be a challenge at times.

Max wiped more sweat from his forehead, and hadn't noticed how laboured his breathing had gotten until Gwen asked him why he was panting like a dog. He quickly yelled at her to shut her trap and walked away to sit in the shade by himself.

Gwen sat back down next to David, and tapped his arm. “Hey David, I don't usually care, but it's a lot of paperwork if any of the kids pass out from heat exposure...I think it'd be best if you could help me get max out of that hoodie.”  
David set down his pudding and frowned, he looked at max, then back to gwen.  
“Whoa, is he overloading himself? I could've sworn we just had self care camp last week!”

David rubbed his chin for a moment, then smiled brightly. “I know! Why don't we go for a swim in the nice cool water?”  
Half of the kids perked up at this, anything to beat the heat at this point.

Max continued to look past the trees to ignore everyone. Swimming was a horrible idea because one, he couldn't, and two, his wings would get wet and he hated that.

“Come on campers! Let's get this mess cleaned and hop in the water! Remember, have your pool buddy and water wings at all times!”

Space kid smiled brightly, “cool! Real astronuats use water as a zero gravity training technique!”

“Yeah,” Dolph agreed, “maybe I'll get some inspiration for a new watercolor piece!”

Everyone contently put their trash away and headed off to go change into their swimwear. Well, everyone except Max. David let Gwen go make sure everyone else was all set, while he stayed back to check on the small sour boy.  
“Now Max, I know the water can be scary, but it'll be ok, I promise nothing will happen. I'll be right there watching.”  
David knew Max didn't like, or know how, to swim, but thought he'd at least try.  
“Well I think your job is gonna be way fuckin easier because I'm not getting into that shitty lake. There's probably some mutated creepy fish just waiting to get it's jaws on some vulnerable kids.”  
Max folded his arms and leaned against his tree again. “Yeah, so no thanks.”

The taller male shook his head, but didn't wanna push Max too much. “Ok,you don't have to swim, but at least come sit with us ok?”

Max tisked at him, and reluctantly nodded.

 

 

Everyone was having fun in the water, splashing, diving, and chilling. Nurf, Harrison, nerris, and nikki started a game of chicken. Ered was laying on a floaty, along with Gwen. Spacekid was underwater with his helmet, and Neil sat on the shore with Max, only Neil was in swim trunks.

Max had shades on, and lay back against a rock. His hoodie was nearly drenched in sweat on the inside, but didn't let it be known just how uncomfortable it was.  
Neil held up a stone to inspect it, spouting out small mumbles of science talk to himself.   
David was sitting on the dock, making sure to apply enough sunscreen to his pale skin. Last time he forgot to use it he looked like a half cooked lobster.

Max yawned and wiped more sweat away from his face. When did his sleeve start to feel so cool on his skin?  
He watched as David walked up and waved his hand in front of his face, but couldn't find the strength to wave back. Why would he wave back? Now his thoughts were getting scrambled, great.  
David suddenly seemed really panicked and shook Max's shoulders. When did this guy ever learn? He didn't wanna be...touched? Now Gwen and a few others came up in a panic, but then everything went dark.

 

Max woke up with a pounding headache, and cool air biting at his arms. He assumed he was in bed and when he reached for his blanket, realized that he didn't HAVE a bed in his tent.  
He sat up quickly as he could, and realized that his hoodie was also missing.

Why was he in the councilor's cabin? Shouldn't he be getting harrased by David's non-stop cheer?? He stretched out his wings and stopped for a second. He didn't take the hoodie off himself, and his wings were out, which means… David knows.

Max was about to stand up to try and hide in the bathroom, but was stopped by a voice.  
“Oh, you're awake!”  
Max whipped his head around to the tall man, who was holding some icepacks AND a glass of water.  
“You might wanna sit down buddy, you passed out from the heat.”

Max rubbed his eyes, then grabbed a sheet to hide his back.

“Don't look at me you fucker. Did you undress me? That's sick, I should call the cops you fuckin pedo.”  
Max scowled.

David placed the icepacks next to him, and became very flustered. “No! I would never dream of doing that to any of my campers! That's disgusting.”  
He hands the glass of water to max. “But yes we had to take off that darn hoodie. You are very dehydrated from all that sweat, drink that.”  
Max didn't argue anymore, and simply guzzled down his water. The cold, crisp fluid soothed his dry throat.  
Once he was done, David took the empty glass and set it aside.

“So...I know you might not want to talk about it, but I think you'll feel better if you do. Why were you hiding such a wonderful part of yourself?”  
Max hugged his knees, a habit he usually only displayed when he was trying to hide negative thoughts.  
“More like a fucking curse. My parents didn't want anyone to know I had these because they were afraid of discrimination. They're ashamed to have a son that's a mutant.”  
That word hit David right in the chest, his heart constricted for the boy who had to hear the slur, from his own parents no less!!

“Max… you shouldn't let what other people think get in the way of your health and happiness. I know it can be hard--”  
“No David you don't know! You don't know what it's like to go day to day having to hidewho you really are from other people! Even people you think you can trust!”  
David closed his eyes at the now slightly crying boy and sighed. “Max...I think I need to show you something.”

Max continues to look away, upset with himself for showing how much it actually ate at him to hide. David stood up in front of the bed, and undid his bandana. On his neck displayed small slits, each moving slightly. He closed his eyes for a moment, shifting fins onto his elbows and a bigger one on his back.

He giggles nervous and looked away, “I'd shift to my full form, but I'm afraid I wouldn't be able to stand on a fish tail.”

Max's jaw hung open slightly. “Wh-what the actual fuck David!? You're a fucking mermaid??”

David smiled and red struck his cheeks idly. “Surprise?”  
He sat back down next to max.  
“Look, I have fins and gills, you have wings, and will probably gain more feathers as you get older. We're different from each other, but that isn't a bad thing! We can use our unique gifts to our advantage.”  
He watches max glide his small fingers over his scales on his hand. “Who do you think came up with underwater basket weaving?”  
Max wiped any remaining evidence that he was ever upset away. “Of course that was you, you're a fucking weirdo.”  
David grinned, the small gills moving happily. Max was back to his snarky little self, and David could now do more activities meant specifically for him!

Max let the sheet fall, his baby fluff wings poking from his back. “So..if you think it's so wonderful, why do you hide this?”  
David felt Max's feathers tickle his arm slightly.  
“Well, for one it takes too much of my energy to be half shifted. I could just have my dorsal out, but it still bugs me when I'm sleeping in a cabin meant for humans.” He giggles and holds his bandana up, “as for my gills, I can't hide them, but they're super sensitive. I use this for protection”

Max nods and stretches out a considerably sized grey wing. They were only a bit bigger than his arms, but they'd grow out once he had all of his baby feathers gone.

“Don't…..don't say anything ever but…”  
Max leaned into David's side for comfort, which lead David to wrap a protective arm around him.

“It's ok max, birds of a feather stick together.”

“You fucker”

They couldn't help but Silently giggle at the joke though

 

Gwen listened silently from the hall, and she did not have a lump in her throat. Definitely not.


	2. A little chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> David and Max talk a little, and some things about Max's home life are revealed. David makes the decision then and there that Max is HIS son now.

Max was bedridden the rest of that day.   
David would constantly make sure he was drinking plenty, eating, and staying near the fan.  
Max honestly had no problem with stretching out and letting the slight breeze flow in between his feathers. It was nice.

David walked into the room for the third time that day to bring Max a snack.   
“Hope you like goldfish, well, off brand anyway. We can buy them in bulk so it's easier.”  
He hands the boy the small baggie and he takes them with a small smile.  
“Better than that wheat cracker bullshit mom likes to get. Well, they aren't really for me, but the bitch never thinks about me when she goes shopping.”  
He popped a handful of the cheese snacks into his mouth and crunched. He was right, they were way better.

“Your mom doesn't buy any kid snacks for you?”

Max shakes his head.  
“Ha no. 'Bratty mutant children Don't deserve snack time’ “

David frowned at him. He was using that word again.  
“Max where did...you hear that word?”  
He looked up, caught off guard with that question.  
“What? Mutant?”  
The councilor shuddered at the emphasis on this word.  
“Yes, that word.”  
Max shrugged, “I don't know, seems normal to me. They always say it, always have.”  
He continues to munch on the crackers.

David felt sick, hearing such a vulgar word with so much pain behind it coming from this child.  
“That's not right. You deserve to be able to be yourself without being afraid of Being in danger.”  
Max shifted uncomfortably, and tucked his wings in.  
“Sorry to break it to you, but we live in a world of humans. Excuse me, Dipshits.”  
David nodded at this.  
If it wasn't for the fact that Campbell's land had a lake for him, he's not sure he'd make it during the days without camp in session.  
Not ALL humans were bad, but most of them he'd met had been pretty awful to him.

“Max, can you be honest with me about something? Like, REALLY honest?”  
Max stopped chewing, and lowered the baggy.  
“What...what about..?”  
Why was he so hesitant?? He was never hesitant.  
“Do, well I mean, have your parents even talked to you about attending flight classes?”  
He frowned, and looked to his lap. He was more interested in the crumbs that had been left now instead of answering.  
“No. Like I said, they don't wanna have to deal with their feathery kid. You think the scars on my chin are from fucking shaving?”

David scrunched his nose.  
“What do you mean?”

Max rolled his eyes. “Idiot, Bird kin have feathers on their jawline. I just kinda have to pull mine out sometimes to look human. Hurts like hell but I'd rather have that than the looks I get.”

David stood up now, and slowly moved towards Max. He slipped a hand against his cheek.

“Uh...can I help you tall ass??”

David merely blinked, before tearing up.

“You are not allowed to do that anymore.”  
Max blinked now   
“Excuse me, are you my dad or something?”  
David furrowed his eyebrow and scolded.  
“At this damn point if I need to be then YES.”

Max shrunk at that for a moment before having David slump over him in an attempted hug.

“You shouldn't have to change how you are to feel normal dammit. You are beautiful and amazing and this is a part of you.”  
Max lightly held on now, and could smell pine, with a hint of sunscreen left on David's shirt.  
“You're not going back there, I won't let them take you.”  
The boy whispered, “what do you mean idiot?”  
David backed away and wiped his face of tears.  
“I mean I'm not letting them take you. You obviously deserve someone who is willing to make sure you eat enough, and you can fly, and that you can feel comfortable with who you are and I'm not letting them take you if that's not what they do.”  
The Younger had no words.  
“And Max, it's your choice, but if you'd like to stay here with me at lilac, I'd be honoured to be an honorary fish dad.”  
At this he smiled, and opened his arms up.  
This time Max lept into the older’s arms.  
“Tell no one I said this but….i’m glad you're a shit head who cares.”  
He didn't like the foul mouth, but that was a start.  
Maybe this young boy who reminded him so much of himself when he was younger, could be saved like he couldn't be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry for the wait!   
> I'm so glad I could get myself to continue this fic! Thank you to all who left comments! (Reason I remembered this fic and started the next chapter in the first place actually!)  
> Chapter 3 coming soon! Did someone say-- gwenvid?? No?? Too bad that's what's next you little monsters


End file.
